Under the Stars
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Want to do something fun?" he asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Climb on my back and you'll see..." EXB FLUFF TO THE MAX! Please R&R!


**A/N: Came to me last night while I was looking out my window cuz I couldn't sleep. I thought it was a cute idea. JUST A ONE-SHOT.**

**Disclaimer: I wished on a star last night. I wished that I owned Twilight. Did it happen? Nope. I think the star was broken…**

Under the Stars

11:09 pm.

I twisted.

11:11 pm.

I turned.

11:12 pm.

I sighed.

"Bella, love, what is the matter?" asked the angelic voice I knew so well.

"Can't sleep," I explained. I looked at Edward, who was sitting in my rocking chair.

11:15 pm. Another sigh.

"Maybe this will help?" He started to hum my lullaby.

I sat up. "I appreciate your attempt, Edward. But maybe it's just one of those nights, you know? Where sleep never comes."

"Hmmm…" He stared out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Want to do something fun?" he asked suddenly, eyes bright with excitement.

Oh, well, this was a change.

"Sure, just let me spruce myself up for you. You've never asked to do it before, but—"

He chuckled. "No, no, silly Bella. I didn't mean _that_."

I blushed furiously. "Then, what did you mean?" I stood up and went and sat on his lap.

"Climb on my back, and you'll see." He winked. I grabbed my shoes and quickly put them on, then did as he requested. Soon he was running full speed through the trees. I tried to shut my eyes, but the wind kept blowing them back open.

I wanted to ask him where he was taking me, but decided against it. I was sure to get a mouthful of something if I dared to open my mouth.

"Ahh, here we are," he said. I jumped off his back, feeling a bit light-headed from the speed of his run. I put my hand to my forehead and stumbled about.

"Ooo," I said. My head was spinning and my eyes refused to re-focus.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. He placed his two hands on my cheeks and lifted my face up so I could see him. Once I saw his perfect face, with those gorgeous topaz eyes full of concern and his wonderfully tousled bronze hair, the spinning stopped.

"Yes, I'm fine now," I answered. He smiled his crooked smile that I loved, and took my hand.

"Good. Let's go." Once he moved out of my vision and to my side, I finally noticed where we were.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. We were at a beach. Not First Beach, because here, there were no stones and rocks scattered all over the place, hiding the sand. Instead, this beach was nothing but soft golden sand. The waves crashed against the shore, creating peaceful, melodic music. The full moon hovered above the water, like it was being held up by strings. Its light reflected off the still water that was further out, making an isle of shimmering light. Beautiful white stars covered the sky like a blanket.

"Oh, Edward," I repeated. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," he whispered into my ear. I turned to face him, and he kissed me. Very lightly brushing my lips at first, and then pushing down harder. He wrapped his cool arms around my waist and my hands found his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth for a second, and then he pulled back. Too soon as always.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded. He took my hand again and we walked slowly to the shore.

"Wait," I said. He looked at me, puzzled. I kicked off my shoes and felt the cool golden sand between my toes. It felt nice.

"Okay, ready," I said. He looked at me with a smile, and then kicked off his shoes as well. I smiled back.

We continued our walk down the beach. Occasionally the water would lick at my feet, but I didn't mind. It felt good. The temperature of the water was perfect, as was everything else about this night.

I didn't want to ask where we were, because I enjoyed this night with the quiet. The only noise was the waves rolling over the shore, and the cool breeze rustling the trees that were further up the bank.

Sometimes, Edward would bend down and kiss me, on my neck, or my cheek, or under my ear. Then, I'd stop focusing on my walking and I'd focus on his touch, and I'd trip or stumble.

At times, we'd stop and he'd point out a constellation.

"That's the Big Dipper," he had whispered, pointing to stars re-arranged like a spoon. I giggled at that one.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. He looked at me, love in his eyes, a smile on his face. He asked, "Bella, would you like to dance?"

I gulped. "Uh… there's no music," I tried.

He laughed. "We have the waves. That's all we need. Come on," he prodded. Finally, I nodded. Why not? No one was here.

He put his arm around my waist and the other grabbed my hand. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, and we swayed back and forth. Me trying not to move too much so I wouldn't risk falling and ruining the moment.

I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the waves. He kissed the top of my head.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just swaying back and forth, two bodies meshed as one, but I figured we'd been gone for a while, because the dark night sky got a tad lighter on the horizon.

"How long have we been out for?" I asked quietly, as if someone else could hear us.

"About three hours, give or take a few minutes." I stared wide-eyed at him.

I let him go and turned around to see how far we had come, when I noticed our footprints. Walking side by side, our feet leaving a trail behind us so long that I'd lost sight of the rest. I grinned, realizing the symbolism of it. His footprints, always besides mine, never going ahead or falling behind. Our feet exactly in sync with each others.

"I'll always be with you," he whispered, realizing my reason for smiling.

Then I unexpectedly yawned.

"Would you like to go back home now?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. "I forgot the human needs her sleep."

As much as I'd loved to have stayed in that moment forever, I nodded slowly. I was sort of tired. Walking and dancing for three hours really exhausted me.

I climbed on his back, and we were off. This time, I was able to close my eyes.

He carefully helped me through my window and I climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes started to droop.

"Edward?" I asked. He was at my side in an instant.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you, for an amazing night," I whispered. He smiled and winked, causing my heart to gradually speed up. He crawled into bed next to me and began to hum my lullaby.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I mumbled an, "Edward?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"We…-yawn-…forgot our shoes." Then I was out like a light.

**How did you like it? I tried to make it romantic, but may have been unsuccessful. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
